


Two Pints of Sam Adams, But I'm Working on Three(Chinese Translation)

by curlia



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlia/pseuds/curlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>授翻，原文http://archiveofourown.org/works/5134916</p><p>Alexander开会迟到，John喝醉了。Lafayette和Hercules很惊讶。<br/>题目摘自“Aaron Burr, Sir”中的歌词，而我完全不觉得Anthony Ramos的小身板能喝下三杯Sam Adams。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pints of Sam Adams, But I'm Working on Three(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Pints of Sam Adams, But I'm Working on Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134916) by [mllevangogh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllevangogh/pseuds/mllevangogh). 



当Alexander来到酒馆时，John Laurens已经醉了，他烂醉如泥，嘴里哼着“诺丁汉麦芽酒”，胳膊搭在Lafayette和Hercules肩上，双眼紧闭，神魂颠倒。

“我还以为我们是来开会的。”Alexander一边说一边坐下。

Hercules举起酒杯。“没错！”他开心地叫道，Lafayette耸了耸肩。

“你迟到了。”

“我在写文章。”Alexander有些抱歉地说。

John还在唱歌。“诺丁汉麦芽酒！诺丁汉麦芽酒！世上的酒都比不过它！”Alexander望着他。

“他……他喝多了。”Lafayette的话很多余，Alexander大笑起来。他们好不容易走到拐角里他们常坐的桌边，Lafayette泄愤一样地把John绝大部分的重量推给了Alexander。

他们一坐下，John就瘫在Alexander身上，下巴靠着Alexander的肩。

“你来了。”他呆呆地说，Alexander笑了笑。

“我来了。”Alexander耐心地说，他总想保护John，但情感从未像现在这样强烈。John喝醉了，很敏感，他们之间的界线全都变得模糊。

“我想你。”John嘟囔着，他的眼睛半睁半闭，带着睡意、麦芽酒的气息和一些别的什么，他的嘴唇擦过Alexander厚重的大衣。

“你们去开房好了。”Hercules说笑着，Alexander把John推开了一点。但John不听他的，他紧紧地抱住了Alexander。

“他喝了几杯？”Alexander问，Lafayette挑了挑眉毛。

“只喝了一杯，然后你迟到了，他又喝了一杯，现在这是第三杯。”

“我没醉！”John大声喊道，头还靠在Alexander肩上，“我们还可以开会的。”

“你没戏了，Laurens先生。”Alexander说，John懒懒地一笑，蹭了蹭他。

“我喜欢你这么叫我。”他说，Alexander的颈背都红了。

“好吧，好吧。”他说，“你醉了之后感情很丰富。”

“是——是，但我，”John含糊地说着，“我醒着也是一样。你很……”他顿了顿，似乎是在想合适的词，“英俊。”他转向坐在桌子另一边，一脸不敢相信的Hercules和Lafayette，问，“Alexander不英俊吗？”

“这还用说。”Lafayette干巴巴地附和着，Hercules狂笑起来。

“喂，我知道你和女人打交道很有一套，”他对Alexander说，“但我不知道你对男人也是这样。”

“他只是喝醉了，”Alexander重复了一遍，John开始解他的大衣扣子，“是我的错，我来晚了。”

Lafayette用余光瞥了一眼Hercules，脸上露出一个笑容。“那好，”他说，“我想该留下来照顾他的也是你了，对吧？”

“你是什么意思？”Alexander问，Hercules的眼睛忽然亮了起来。

“他喝醉是因为你，所以你要负责送他回家。Lafayette和我已经在这儿为我们的醉鬼朋友做得够多的了。”

“哦，天哪。”Alexander叫道，但已经太迟了。Lafayette看起来太吓人，John又醉得太厉害了。

“嗯，我想回家了。”John睡眼朦胧地说，“我为什么忽然这么累？你们也累了吗？”

“是的，”Lafayette说，“Alexander也累了，或许你们俩该去睡觉。”

Alexander狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Hercules在他旁边窃笑着。

“你们这两个混蛋，”他说，把John拉了起来，“好吧，John，你该回家了。”

“好，”John有些喘不过气地说，“你带我回家。”

Hercules举起手以示庆祝，Lafayette高兴地拍着手。

“你们可真成熟，”Alexander对他们说，John的手抱着他的脖子，“John，松手。”

John放开手，但依然需要他扶着，他们跌跌撞撞地走出酒馆，Alexander为这家酒馆离他家很近感到庆幸。

“对不起，要是我让你尴尬了。”John小声说，Alexander能感到John靠在他身上的重量，John把手伸进Alexander的口袋里，手指划过Alexander的腰线。

“你没让我尴尬，”Alexander肯定地说，“我不在乎别人怎么看我。”他呼出一口气，“你只是在开玩笑，朋友之间就是这样的。”

“是啊，”John说，Alexander发誓他从这句话里听到了一丝失望，“Alexander，你是我最好的朋友。”

不去细想，Alexander微笑着，没有“John，你也是我最好的朋友。”

又过了几分钟，他们站在John的家门前。John找着钥匙，好一会儿才想起钥匙在大衣内侧的口袋里。

Alexander很自然地拿过钥匙，让他们避开门外的寒风。他们跌跌撞撞地走上楼去，John的眼睛时不时地闭上，Alexander一次次把他摇醒。一进卧室，John就倒在床上，四肢大张着，眼睛望着天花板。床对面的壁炉里有隐隐火光闪烁，Alexander去拨了拨壁炉，而John正和他的鞋子缠斗，鞋被甩到对面的墙上，发出一声闷响。

“我不想做个伤心的醉鬼。”John说，Alexander从火边转过身。

“你之前还不是个伤心的醉鬼，现在可别多愁善感。”Alexander警告他。两人陷入了一片死寂。

“你会留下来吗？”John问，Alexander深吸了一口气。John连忙补充道，“不是一整晚，只是一小会儿，到我睡着就行。”

Alexander望着躺在床上的John，他的头发就像圣光一样环绕着脸庞，衬衫和马裤半解开着。

“可以。”他站直身体，不停地咽着口水，“我会留下，因为你是我的朋友。”

Alexander无法分辨John脸上一闪而逝的表情，而John翻了个身，给Alexander让出位置。他们静静地躺在床上。

“我真高兴你能留下来。”John说，他望着Alexander的眼神如此专注，Alexander不得不翻个身迎上他的目光。

“睡吧。”他说，但John没有闭眼。

“有时我会想如果我们没有相遇，现在各自会在什么地方。”John低声说，“我不觉得我会喜欢。”

Alexander的胸口涌上暖意：“我也是。”

John离他更近了，Alexander想要后退，却动不了，就好像他的四肢已经无法正常运作了。

“我说的都是真的，”他轻声对Alexander说，“我在酒馆里说的，还有别的，都是真的。”

惊恐和渴望涌进Alexander的血液。“你不知道自己在说什么。”他说，当John靠近时，他该把John推开，但他做不到。

“是吗？”John问，他的脸离Alexander太近，Alexander已经无法盯着他的眼睛了，于是Alexander闭上眼。他知道John要吻他了，自从John在酒馆里瘫在他身上时，他就知道了。他该阻止John的，John喝醉了，但Alexander不是个那么好的人。John的薄唇甜蜜湿润，迫切地压上他的嘴唇，John的舌头轻轻地舔过Alexander的嘴唇。这是个很棒的吻，让Alexander有些头晕。John向后退开，有些羞怯地望着Alexander。

“就这样了。”Alexander说，“你醉了，你只能做这么多。”

John皱着眉同意了，他叹了口气。“好吧，”他说，“那就明天。明天，等我清醒过来，你就明白了。”

“好，”Alexander说，“明天。”

John慢慢闭上眼睛，沉入梦乡。Alexander从他的房子里溜出来，那个不为人所知的吻烧灼着他的嘴唇。

第二天早晨，John从宿醉中醒来，衣服半穿着，他把整件事都忘了。

Alexander从没忘记过。

但他们再也没有提起。

+++


End file.
